


Drowning

by RAVENSCORE



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Depression, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: Leslie's friends help her through her depression.





	

_ We’re all drowning _

  
  


This is what she tells herself when she becomes depressed.

  
  


***

  
  


_ But most feelings aren’t real _

  
  


This is what she tells herself when she tries to ignore it.

  
  


***

  
  


_ But the more you fight the tide, the more you lose control _

  
  


This is what she tells herself when she gives up.

  
  


***

  
  


_ Although, there will always be a lifesaver pulling you out of danger _

  
  


This is what she tells herself as she let's the music, and the lights, and Ann’s encouragement, beauty, care, and wonderful voice lull her into a sense of fun.

  
  


***

  
  


_ There will always be a rock to cling to for safety _

  
  


This is what she tells herself as her tears stain Ron’s shirt while he holds her.

  
  


***

  
  


_ There will always be a light, shining through the sea, searching for you _

  
  


This is what she tells herself when Tom brings her waffles, smiles at her, and tells her that she can do anything.

  
  


***

  
  


_ There will always be those few waves that seem to push you a bit farther up to air, even when you don’t notice _

  
  


This is what she tells herself when Jerry spills coffee all over himself, making her laugh harder than she has in a while.

  
  


***

  
  


**_I’ve found the surface_ **

  
  
She thinks the first time she looks into Ben’s eyes.


End file.
